My box is a cat
by Magnix
Summary: It's Valentine's day at Hayner's school. Seifer gives him a Valentine. [Oneshot][Seifer x Hayner]


Title: My box is a cat.  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner, implied AkuRoku, implied Rai/Olette

Chapter: one-shot  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2,601  
Warnings: Fluff  
Summary: Hayner get's a valentine from Seifer.

Author's note it stays a one-shot unless you want to help/beta the next chapter. I took a break away from my 50themes table. I was going to make this Seifer/ Roxas, which is growing on me, but Seifer/ Hayner fit better.

**Saint Valentine's Day** or **Valentine's Day** is on February 14. It is the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other; sending Valentine's cards, candy, or donations to charities, often anonymously. It is very common to present flowers on Valentine's Day. The holiday is named after two men, both Christian martyrs named Valentine. The day became associated with romantic love in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished.

In some North American elementary schools, students are asked to give a Valentine card or small gift to everyone in the class. The greeting cards of these students often mention what they appreciate about each other.

But Hayner's new teacher, Mrs. Camacho, decided that even though they were in High school, they still needed some Valentine's Day spirit. He even made them bring in boxes like Elementary students and graded them on resourcefulness and originality.

Hayner spent a few hours working on his. He used a large shoe box from his mother's shoes and first, painted it red. Pink was definitely too girly. Secondly, he cut out two triangle shaped pieces of cardboard, painted them red, and attached them to the front of the box to make them look like cat ears. Thirdly, he painted the ears red and painted out a face of a cat on the front of the box. The cat's face was done.

After he had added some black stripes and attached his dad's white tie onto the back of his box to make it look like a tail. Finally, his childish masterpiece was done. He clapped his hands together and let out a sigh.

_That was the stupidest project ever. I'm sure everyone will make fun of me._

Hayner had to be sure Roxas' Valentine box wasn't better than his. He shuffled out of the dining room and into the kitchen where he grabbed the cordless telephone from the wall. Quickly dialing his best friend's number, he made his way back into the dining room and seated himself back into his chair.

After a few minutes of a continuous ring, a voice answered in an unusual manner. "Hello?" It sounded like he had just been running or something.

"Hey, Roxas. This is Hayner. I just got through with that stupid Valentine's box assignment, and I called to ask what you did for yours." Hayner laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. What if Roxas thought he was stupid to work so hard on it?

"Oh. That's all." Roxas sighed, "I didn't even start mine yet. I was up in my room sleeping when I heard the phone ring. I ran downstairs before my mom could get it, but she already had it picked up. Then I had to fight with her to let me answer it."

"I wondered what took ya' so long."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That's 'Kay, dude. Don't get all upset about it."

"Anyways, what did you make your box into?" 

"Oh, Rox', I totally just came up with this stupid idea, and it's probably not good. I know it's very immature and stuff-"

"Hey, chill out. Just tell me what you did." Roxas interrupted him.

Hayner nodded even though the boy on the other line couldn't see it. "I glued some ears on it, painted a face, painted the body red with black, and attached my dad's white tie as a tail. It's basically a cat." He eyed his project inquisitively and then returned his gaze to the table.

"That's cool. Well, it's better than what I had planned."

"What did you have planned?"

"I was going to make it look like it was on fire."

"What? No way! That's so cool! Mine is lame compared to yours."

"Yeah but I was going to. I probably don't have any time left, Hayner. I have to go to bed in two hours."

"That's enough time."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Bye, Hayner."

_Click._

Hayner stumbled in the class room with his hands full of books and his Valentine's Day project. He rested his back up against the wall, trying to catch his breath from walking up the stairs so fast. He was always late. He definitely didn't want to be late today of all days.

"Hey, man, are you okay? You look like you ran all the way here." Roxas called out to him. He was standing right in front of Hayner with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked worried.

Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way over to the window sill and sat down the box right next to another box that looked like a blue robot. Hayner turned back to face Roxas, smiling widely. At least his wasn't the only stupid one.

"Yours is pretty cool. I like the tie tail." He laughed softly. Hayner smiled even more at Roxas and thanked him for his complement.

"If cool is another word for lame!" A voice shouted loudly. He knew precisely who it was in two seconds without having to even think about it. Seifer Almasy.

"Shut up, Seifer. My project is way cooler than yours." Hayner argued back, walking into to the older boy's comfort zone. Of course, Rai and Fuu were not far behind. They were standing relatively closely. Fuu had her hands on her hips and Rai was standing in somewhat of an aggressive position ready to tackle the younger blonde at any given time.

"Look around, Hayner, do you really see anything that I would make. I could care less about this project or this holiday. It's just a stupid excuse for you losers to give each other gifts and cards that proclaim your love." Seifer explained to the two younger blondes. Was it just him or was everyone blonde in this class room?

Roxas rolled his eyes ant Seifer and stepped forward as a result of anger. "It seems like you know a lot about Valentine's Day for someone who could care less." He said with a smirk. Seifer glared at him.

"It's called books!"

"It's called: You like someone!"

"Hayner, you better watch your friend before I macerate him."

"Leave Hayner out of this. Usually it is him doing the talking, but I am getting pretty sick of your attitude."

"I'm warning you, Roxas."

"You think you're so damn cool, but you're probably just hiding your feelings behind that wall you call emotions. I bet it is someone in this room." Hayner paused briefly to glance around the room, "You know what? I bet it is a guy."

That pretty much did it for Seifer. He ran forward into Roxas, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning him against one of their teacher's storage systems. With Seifer's face inches away from Roxas' face, breathing heavily onto his face, and holding his arms back really made Hayner want to pull the apart. He was scared for Roxas and wanted Seifer away from him.

"Shut your mouth before I hurt you even more, Lamer." The older teen whispered into Roxas' ear, watching him squirm under his touch.

Hayner couldn't take it. He ran up behind Seifer and grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to pull him off of his best friend. He tugged a little rougher until Seifer pulled away from Roxas. He stared down at Hayner strangely, looking at the way he was trying to pulling so hard on Seifer's shirt but was getting no where with it. All it did was get his attention. 

"Let go." He told Hayner.

He let go.

"Okay, class." Sung their teacher loudly as she almost pranced from one side of the room to the other, "It's time to put your Valentine's in your friends' boxes. I glued all of your names onto the front of your projects so someone doesn't put the wrong card in the wrong box. First row, you can all go 'do your thang'."

Hayner rolled his eyes at his teacher trying to be cool. Olette liked to call it a la mode. He stared down at the cards he had spread across his desk. Each one was hand made by his sister. He stood over her last night, telling her what to write, what colors to use, and who it was to. She asked him why he didn't just do it himself and her only reply was, "Because I love you." Obviously, he was just lazy.

Hayner's sister thought the only thing worse than being lazy was not doing anything at all. Nope, it wasn't the same. She believed that people like Hayner, who actually do the project but are lazy about it, are not as bad as people who don't even try. For example, Seifer didn't do it at all.

So they thought.

Getting up from his seat after the teacher had dismissed the first row, Seifer stuffed his hands into a piece of paper into his coat pockets and followed Rai down the line beside the projects-they were lines up on the window sill.

Rai and Fuu placed a card in every single box. They might be thugs, but they had feelings. Seifer's favorite card of Rai's was a large piece of white paper with a huge heart on the front under "I LOVE YOU, Olette." It was rather amusing to Seifer to see that he wasn't the only one with a crush.

Looking around the room quickly as he stopped in front of the third box, he spotted Hayner, Olette, and Roxas. Roxas was talking to Hayner loudly about some struggle match last week, Hayner was listening very carefully, but Olette's eyes were on the boxers. Seifer hoped she wasn't watching him.

He clutched onto the paper in his pocket and quickly retrieved it. Holding it above one of the boxes, he gently let go of it and watched it drop inside. Seifer took a deep breath and hoped he had made the right decision.

"Oh my god, guys. I totally just got a Valentine from Rai." Olette squealed loudly. "It has a big heart and it says, 'I love you, Olette.' That is so adorable."

The threesome was sprawled out on Roxas' living room floor, going through their cards from school. Olette was gushing over her card on the couch, Roxas was destroying his very shitty box on the floor, and Hayner was sitting quietly on the chair. He turned too look at the girl and smiled.

"Really? He actually wrote that?" Hayner laughed, grabbing a card from the top of the deck. It was plain brown card that had a blue heard. Inside of the card was the words,' Happy Valentine's Day. From Vivi.' He smiled.

The girl nodded to him and boasted a very massive smile on her face. "I don't really like Rai, but just the thought of someone liking me makes me happy." She explained.

Roxas tore the last piece of his box apart and threw it against the wall. He lay back down onto the floor with his eyes closed, holding one of his cards to him tightly. It was the one from the red head in the class. Okay, so had a crush on him. It wasn't like it was illegal.

"What do you think, Roxas? Should I go out with him?" Olette questioned one of her friend's, leaning forward in her seat.

"I don't know, ya' know?" He mocked Rai.

"That's mean, Roxas. Be nice." She shouted," You have some bad habits too. Like spacing out and starting arguments."

"No, that's Hayner's job."

--

The voices of his two friends were drowned out by his own thoughts as he picked up his fourth card. It was a normal size card, red in color, and it looked hand made. The front of it had a photograph of Hayner with his arm around a boy that looked taller and older than him. He knew who it was.

Opening the card slowly, he read the inside of it gradually.

_Dear Hayner, _

_I know this may come to a surprise, actually, this probably surprises the shit out of you, but this letter is from, me, Seifer. I was sitting in my room a few nights ago, going threw some old photographs (for no reason what so ever. Rai and Fuu were studying, and I'm sure you know I never do that.) when I came across this one. _

_It's from when we were friends. Anyways, the thing is, you see…I think you're...kind of…cute. I don't know. Shut the fuck up and call me._

_: Seifer:_

"No way!" Hayner shouted loudly, closing the card quickly after reading the end of it. He looked over at the pairs of staring eyes. Olette's mouth was wide open, holding Rai's card in her hand, and Roxas was giving him a "What the fuck?" look.

He shook his head and stood up from his seat. "I uh...have to make a phone call."

Shuffling from one room to the other, Hayner quickly strung himself out across Roxas' counter and grabbed his cell phone. He was charging it.

He actually couldn't remember if he even had Seifer's number. What the hell? How did he expect him to call? He started skimming through his phone book to see if he had the older blonde's numner.

Finally coming across it, he clicked on the number and held it up to his ear. It started ringing for a few minutes, and he began to wonder if he should have used 67.

"I was wondering when you get that card." Seifer said when he answered the phone. No hello, no nothing.

"Yeah, I did..." He replied very nervously, scratched at the back of his head again. Hayner switched the weight from one foot to the other and stared down at the floor. It suddenly became the most interesting thing.

"Do you have anything to say to me, Hayner?"

"Um..."

"Are you just going to stammer and act like a loser?"

"You called me cute!"

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No-I mean yes, I don't know."

"I can tell, Hayner, you are confused."

"No way! Ya' think?"

"Don't give me a sarcastic tone."

"I just don't understand you sometimes. You beat the crap out of my friends and me and then you-"

"When have I ever touched you?" Seifer interrupted him. What was with people and interrupting Hayner? Did they always have to do that?

"You that time, when…"Actually, Hayner couldn't think of one time. It had always been Pence or Roxas. He knew Seifer wasn't that low to touch a girl, so Olette was out. And with Pence on vacation, it had been Roxas for this month.

"Exactly."

He took a seat on Roxas' bar stool, placing his head down on the counter, but his hand still held the phone up to his ear. "Why? Why me?"

"Are you really going to make me embarrass myself more?"

"No, I just don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to be mine."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat himself up from the counter. Could he really take being Seifer's boyfriend? What if he couldn't handle Seifer? What if he was too rough or something?

"Hayner, are you there?"

"Yes, Seifer."

"Then will you do it?"

"Yeah. I guess I will."

Author's note: (1) 67 in America blocks your number so that people's caller Id comes up as Private so they can't call you back unless they also use 69 which calls the person back. I don't know if it's the same in other countries.


End file.
